


When the rooster crows, you know there is a way

by flaninacan, Tiredandhungry



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, not edited at all, please read tho, this isn't rooster porn btw, we're so sorry, yuri is having fun in his room while victor is outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaninacan/pseuds/flaninacan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiredandhungry/pseuds/Tiredandhungry
Summary: Victor wakes to hear strange noises from yuuris room, chaos ensues





	

**Author's Note:**

> The rooster's name is Jillian, after this fic he found happiness in another rooster called Fredo. We are so sorry but we think this is worth a quick read ( its really not, but still please)

The grating sound of skates against ice woke Viktor from his deep, deep, deep, slumber. Why had he fallen asleep at the ice rink again? Then he realised he hadn’t, his face was pressed up against the woolly carpet next to Yuri’s bedroom door. He had fallen asleep outside Yuri’s door again, he sighed and started to get up when he heard a moaning noise coming from the room in question. “Aahnnn Viktorrrrr.”  
What was happening to Yuri, was he having a heart attack?!!!? Viktor heart raced like an obese elephant on a treadmill, a.k.a not that fast. He opened the door to discover the young man in a red coat standing on a parapet, jk,he saw Yuri jerking off to a video of him ice skating. Viktor gasped loudly like the elephant on the treadmill puffing as it ran 40 k on a bike, jk, on a treadmill. WHAT THE FRICKLE FRACK DIDDLY DACK IS GOING ON HERE, BOI I SWEAR IF YOUR JERKING OFF TO ME I AM GONNA FUCK YOU TILL YOU BREAK, LIKE THE ELEPHANT ON THE TREADMILL. Yuri slowly looked up and said “ice skaters skate for life, jk i meant mate lmfao.”  
“ Dont lmao too much yuri, you will laugh ur literal ass off, and i need that globe in my life.”  
Yuri stood up and jumped out the window that was 2 grams off the ground. Viktor jumped after him and they both died like Romeo and Juliet , jk, they pulled off their clothes and fucked happily ever after till the cows came in.  
The rooster crowed because it got to see real life porn, not the stuff he saw on tv. He then realised he was gay and needed to find a boyfriend, stat.   
The grass bloomed and as it does and the rooster still had no boyfriend, the trees rustled rip teh rooster 2k16 ,   
The end   
Jk lmao   
Jk it’s the end   
Jk  
Jk…….. high i want friends hit me up i promise i won’t write anymore shitty fics

 

Jk  
I will i love myself


End file.
